Look this way baby!
by Runa-Shickozi
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this so just click I'm sure you'll like it! :  Oh and an update from me at the end of it!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this just the story!

**_Kocchi Muite Baby! (Look this way baby)_**

**_Enjoy_**

1...2...

1 2 3 YEAH~!

'Just lying to everyone all the time make me feel like I'm the loser, c'mon it's true. I wanna do things that can't be spoken aloud. Like this and that…' I blush at the thought 'Oh my… what sort of things?'

I walk down the hall and find you there; you're friend spots me first and he gives me a smug smirk.

'Guys just always seem to be morons.' I thought sighing. Walking up to you I tap on your shoulder. You turn around to face me then your face turns bright red.

'Hey, you thought of something dirty, didn't you?' I give him a look but his face only gets redder. 'You're the type that can't lie, this I know. It's all showing on your face.' I place a hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" I ask innocently then thought.

'With no leeway for exceptions,' He looks at me for a minute then nodded in reply. Your friend decided it was time for him to go and left leaving me and you.

'It's like we can't even talk normally' I ask how you're day was you reply but put your hands over your mouth like you said something you shouldn't have. 'Yeah, we can't…' You open your mouth and you start to say something but I stop you by raising one finger onto your lips.

"Before I hear you go all romantic, have you analyzed the situation yet?" I ask but you give me a puzzled look in return. "Ahh, you just don't get it!" Confused you start to walk away.

"Hey-," I grab your arm and yank it back; you yelp in surprise. "Come on, look this way baby, it's an offer I won't let you refuse, I'm in my serious mood right now~," You turn your head to face me. I lean agents you and peck you on your lips causing you to blush madly.

"With my lips you are captivated by I'll get you while you're open wide," I lean in and whisper "And then I'll make you my prisoner," I push him to the ground with a shocked expression plastered across his face.

"Today day will be the judgment day!" I turn around so you couldn't see my face "Oh! Come on baby!" and I walk off with you following excitedly close behind.

"Ahh," I turn around to face you and poke you on the chest and say

"Just being stubborn all the darn time with that face you make, I just cannot be honest," I grab your arms and place them around my waist.

"I want you to hold me from behind." I let go and you keep them there "Yeah, right~ ehehe!" I feel you your hand dropping lower. I turn around and slap your hands away "Hey, wait second!" I stick a finger up to his face and say.

"Don't get in such a hurry, honestly; doesn't it have a better atmosphere that to you?" You just shrug in reply. "I won't let your words get to me and just leave me hanging, lifelessly~" I start to feel limp on my arms. I look down to find you holding them; I quickly pull away.

"Oh! You're responsible for this!" You look at me annoyed and turn around to walk off again

"Hey-" I grab ahold of your wrist with my hands. "Wait, look this way baby! It's an offer I won't let you refuse!" You turn around to face me once I let go of your wrist "Cause it'll put you into that mood~" I push you down to the ground and place my right leg in front of you.

"With my legs that you beg to worship, I'll get you while you are open." I smile evilly at you "And then I'll make you my prisoner! So don't you go coy on me, slave." I start to walk away but you stop me from leaving by grabbing my waist; I slowly place mine hands on yours.

"Words aren't able to send this to you-; a very big, a great big heart mark." I suddenly turn to look at you clearly "What do I do? My hearts in knots and I just can't seem to think clear enough." I narrow my eyes at you and step on your foot. You yelp in pain and step back.

"Ooooh! You of all people!" I yell. You slowly start to back away from me. "Hey!" I point at my face.

"Look this way a little more baby! Do I have to say it again?" You nodded your head quickly and I shrug "Should I even care anymore?" I look away and think.

'I guess it would be okay if my mind tracks to memories of you…' I turn back towards you and give you a sheepish stare "Oh, um… Forget what I just said…" You give me an annoyed growl; this sets me off "Oh what! You got a problem with that~!" They dismissal bell rings and I run off leaving you very confused.

_**Hello people I know you want to see Chapter 5 of Lost feelings but...**_

_**A huge test is coming up next week from today and I have to get ready for it so...**_

_**Late late updating will be coming from me he eh..**_

_**But I made a short funny story for Miku X Len! yayz **_

_**I was inspired by Miku's song Kocchi Muite baby and I always thought she was talking about Len so this came to mind haha.. BTW this is the English lyrics for the song**_

_**Link:/watch?v=xhqy3pJH5Kk&feature=related **_

_**_** http: /www.**_ -Add this to the front of the Address! if it doesn't work here then go on my page!  
><strong>_

_**But anyways I'll try to work on Chapter 5 and get it posted as fast as I can haha :)**_

_**Well Runa-Shickozi over and out!**_

_**P.S. If you didn't see the disclaimer I will say it again! I do NOT own anything but the story! Bye bye!**_


End file.
